


Romani Freedom

by The_Gamer



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/M, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mutant Powers, Racism, Training, Underage Sex, Violence, Yaoi, flash backs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Max has lived in a Gypsy Troupe since he was 13. When he was 14 his mother was killed and the King of the Clan began using his powers to make money for the Clan.After seeing Max's show the President gets an idea. He just needs to get Max free and have him and his clan agree to it.Max travels the world meeting and helping mutants as well as some of the most notable and powerful mutants of all times. Together they will pave a path to freedom.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/ Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

He sighed as he ran down the street as fast as he could. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Rain poured down around him. He was panting heavily. He wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to think back to what had happened to lead to this.

* * *

_He looked at his watch and cursed he was running late. He began running as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he'd reached the Cafe where he was meeting his teacher. He went inside and found the man in a back booth. He headed over and sat down opposite him._

_"I'm sorry that I'm late." he told the man while staring at the table. He was blushing. "My afterschool club ran late."_

_"It's fine." the man said smiling at the boy. "Are you hungry?" The boy shook his head. "Do you want a drink?" again the boy shook his head. "Very well, let's go then shall we?" a nod this time. He paid for his own coffee then lead the boy to his car. He glanced at the boy as he drove towards his apartment. He looked so damn cute that's why he was doing this. "It won't take long for us to get there."_

_He nodded and couldn't believe that he was doing this._

_They were soon in the teacher's apartment. His heart was hammering in his chest as he sat on the man's bed and tilted his head back. They were soon kissing. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced in his life and it wasn't long before he was hard. He sucked on the tongue in his mouth. He was warm all over this felt so good. He let his teacher remove his shirt and began nipping his neck. He was panting. He opened his eyes and saw in the mirror behind his teacher that his eyes were silver-colored now. His eyes were normally blue. He let out a loud moan as his teacher sucked on a certain part of his neck. His body shivered violently. He could have sworn that he heard chuckling._

_They advanced slowly and his teacher never looked him in his eyes so he never saw that they'd changed colors. They were both soon naked and touching and tasting each other._

_His body was burning now. He was so hot. This felt so amazing. He was shaking like a leaf. Was his body burning normal? This was his first experience. He was panting heavily. His body arched off the bed and he cried out._

_"S-Sorry..." He cried and this time he did hear a chuckle._

_"It's okay." the teacher chuckled. "You're young. Don't worry about it."_

_It wasn't long before he was hard again being young had its advantages. He was a moaning mess but forced his eyes open. It felt so damn good. He couldn't believe what he saw his body was actually glowing with heat. There was a see-through screen in front of him._

_**Self Detonation-1** _

_Couldn't his teacher see his body glowing? He was getting close again and he knew that when he did something bad would happen. His teacher was sucking his cock and he was so far gone in pleasure that he couldn't tell him to stop. He came screaming again and the pressure in the room made the bedroom door and the closet door explode. That his teacher noticed._

_"What just happened?" he asked, "What happened, Max?"_

_"I-I'm sorry." Max cried getting up and getting dressed. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll leave now...."_

_With that, he climbed out the window on to the fire escape._

_"Max?" the teacher grabbed his wrist. "Come back in here and let me finish or I'll call the cops."_

* * *

Max panted as he ran as hard as he could. His teacher had been as good as his word and had called the cops on him. Now here he was fleeing for his life. He knew what happened to mutants who were caught within Germany. He lived in Nuremberg, Germany. He couldn't let that happen to him. He was almost home and hoped that his mother at least would be able to do something to help him. 

She was waiting when he got home. 

"In." she hissed. She pulled him through the house and put him in a secret room in the floor. "You stay here and don't move. Don't make a sound. I knew this was coming." 

He looked around the room as the door was closed he saw sparse furnishings so he went and sat on the bed. He sighed. He knew that he was screwed. He wondered if his Mutter would be able to help him. She'd said that she'd been expecting this. She'd known that he'd carried the X-Gene. Did she carry it? Did his Vater carry it? It was a long time before his Mutter came back for him to give him food. She sat with him. 

"It is not safe for you to stay here any longer." Mutter said in English, "I won't see you go to one of those camps. We have to get you out of here but first I must tell you about your real Vater..." 

"My real Vater?" Max asked. "I don't understand, Mutter." 

"Your real father is a powerful mutant named Magneto." Mutter explained. "I first met him when we were in grade school. We went through school together. In High School, he started to date my sister Magda. We met again in a concentration camp. Then just fourteen years ago we met again and we had you, love. I will always love you, but you must go." 

Max nodded. He was thirteen but it looked like he was going on the run for real now. His Mutter left promising to come back later. He ate what she'd brought him. Then found out that his screen was like a video game and he could store things in it. He packed up what little was in the room. When his Mutter came back he informed her of this ability and they packed quite a bit inside the Inventory before putting on cloaks and leaving quickly slipping off into the night.

* * *

Max's screen had been telling him that he'd been gaining stats from his run through the woods with his mutter. He knew what stats were and he knew that it would come in handy to get his stats up as quickly as possible. They were hiding out in a barn and Max had just woke up. Looking outside it seemed to be around noon. 

"How did your powers manifest, Mein Herz?" Mutter asked. 

"Uh..." Max blushed. "I'm sorry, Mutter. I'm not normal. I like men. My teacher...I really like him...we went to his apartment today and he was sucking on my cock and it felt so good. My body was on fire it felt so good. When I opened my eyes my body was glowing. Teacher didn't notice not until the power released and made his doors explode. He said that he wouldn't call the police if I let him have sex with me but I ran and he called them. He was going to anyway I saw it on his face."

Mutter sighed. 

"You are normal, Mein herz." She said, "but you are too young to be experimenting with sex and your teacher should have known better. Men who pray on small boys are pigs." 

"I liked it, Mutter." Max said blushing. 

"Max Eisenhardt Sinti!" Mutter snapped. "You may have liked it but you were too young!" 

"Yes, Mutter." Max said blushing at his full name. "Mutter, am I named after Vater?" 

"Ja." Mutter answered. "When I knew him he was Max Eisenhardt he goes by a different name now. Eric Lehnsherr. That's what his civilian name is. His true name is Magento. Every mutant has a true name, Mein Herz. You need to find yours." 

Max nodded he understood but he couldn't think of one.

* * *

Max woke with a start and sat bolt up he was drenched in sweat and panting heavily. It had been five years since he'd gone on the run with his mother. today was his birthday. He was turning eighteen. He got out of bed and cracked his neck. 

"You're up?" a man came into the room. 

"Yes," Max said getting up and ignoring that he was naked. He walked over to the old man and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Last night was amazing, my King." 

He pulled him into a kiss and the man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. 

Max kissed back this man was in his forties and head of the gypsy tribe that he was traveling with. Hence King. Max backed them up to the bed. 

"Ah, _Iubirea mea_." the King chuckled. "Always so horny."

"Do you not have time?" Max asked undoing the King's pants. 

"It is you who do not have time, _Iubirea mea_. You have a show this morning." 

Max sighed and began dressing his loose red vest that showed his well-muscled upper body. He then pulled on his boxers and then his pants and boots. He tied a red cloth around his waist with a sigh. He tied another around his head. He ran his fingers through his black hair that was down to mid-back. 

He walked out into the camp wishing that he could have at least gotten some relief before he had to go on. He was shocked when his screen popped up in front of him. He hadn't seen it since he was fourteen and his mother had died. He was actually glad to see that it was back. 

**Sense-50**

**Someone is watching you.**

**Danger Sense-MAX**

He glanced around and noticed that people who looked military were about. Cops too. Were they here for him? It was true that he'd finally made it to America and that he'd been using his powers but it was all part of an act. He hadn't used his powers on people. He did do illegal things every now and then. He was gypsy after all. He headed for the big top and every female watched him as he passed. 

He was soon standing center stage waving and doing sweeping bows to a loud crowd inside a tent. He was soon doing flips and sword fighting all over the middle of the tent. He showed off some serious Martial Arts. Then he smirked when bags full of sand came flying towards him. He summoned his energy around him he'd gotten good at controlling it over the years. He lowered the sash around his forehead to cover his eyes he then began moving, flipping, and jumping around making bags of sand explode. 

The crowd was loving it. When he was done he raised the sash again and waved to the cheering crowd and did sweeping bows. He hoped that his show netted some kind of prophet today. He knew that he had two more shows today because he was the only act. He would work for six days straight and take Sundays off to recover. He was exhausted though and he could feel it in his powers. 

**Self-Detonation-10**

He frowned he thought it would be higher than that. When the show was over he went to head back to his trailer only to be stopped. 

"Mutant." one man grunted. 

"I don't want trouble." Max said holding his hands up. "Really, I'm not hurting anyone doing what I do. I'm just trying to make some money. A living you know."

He felt weak and exhausted. 

"You do this for a living?" One of the soldiers asked. 

"I'm Gypsy." Max informed. "I'm not used to staying in one place for long. I like to move around. This kind of job gives me the freedom to do so."

"What are you doing?!" The soldiers jumped to attention and the cops echoed them as they turned to see a small girl standing with the President and First Lady. "If you arrest him I can't see the show again! What did he do wrong?" 

Max stared down at the girl. She wanted an encore? He dropped to his knees gasping for air. The King and his clan were there with him in seconds. 

"I'm sorry, child, but I think he's used too much power." The King informed the child. "How about you take this?" He gave her a silver stone that matched Max's eyes. "We'll be sure to send word when we come back to town so that you may come and see us again." 

"I have a few questions about this venture." The President spoke. "Are you the one in charge?" 

"I am." The King said, "Please, he's tired and needs rest." 

"I am fine, King." Max said stumbling to his feet. "I can go back on."

_"Duceți copilul mutant în cușca lui."_ the King spoke rapidly in Romanian. 

_"NEIN! BITTE! MEIN KÖNIG, ich kann weitermachen!"_ Max cried in rapid German. "Please." He screamed as he was lead away. "Please!"

The President frowned this didn't feel right. The boy was clearly scared and clearly to weak to use his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Max hated his cage. It was a literal cage with bars on all sides. It was a dog kennel and he was forced to stay in it when he didn't do what the King wanted. He sighed as he lay there he was so exhausted. He fell into a fitful sleep. 

When he woke again several hours later his body was glowing and he was screaming loudly. He was on fire and the pressure in the room was almost too much to handle. 

_"Can you hear me?"_ A voice called it was in his head. _"You're losing control of your powers. If you explode here you will a lot of people."_

"Get out of my head!" Max growled. "I can control it. Just give me a few minutes. Please, I've got this."

* * *

Outside Xavier explained what Max had said to the Military around him, his X-Men, Magneto, and the President. 

"He's got five minutes before we go in." The General told Xavier. 

"Please, he does not mean it." One of the clan said. "He is mutant, yes, but he not hurt anyone." it was clear that English was not her first language. "He not mean it. King make him work too hard. He just tired." 

"I don't want to hurt the kid." The General sighed shaking his head. "But if he doesn't get it under control we'll have no choice. We have to protect the people and that includes you, Gypsy." 

Xavier relayed the message.

* * *

Max managed to calm down and pull his power back into himself. When he got it to a useable level he made his cage explode. He then went outside with his hands up. 

"I'm sorry about that." He told everyone. "I got it under control. I'm okay now." 

"What do you make explode?" Xavier asked. "We heard an explosion."

"My.....room....." Max said not meeting anyone's eyes. "HEY! Stay outta my head!" 

**Mental Detection-1  
can sense the presence of another person, mutant or not, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being.**

**Passive/Active  
.**

"So sorry." Charles said with a smile. "I was curious. I assure you that I will ask your permission from now on."

Max stared at the mutant he knew to be Magneto then looked away when the man looked at him.

"What is your name, child?" Magneto asked removing his helmet to show white hair. 

"I haven't discovered my true name yet." Max informed looking the man in the eyes. "My human name is Max Eisenhardt Sinti." 

"Excuse me?" Magneto asked his voice tight. "Is that right? and where is your mother, Sinti? I would very much like to talk to her about your name." 

"She was killed when I was fourteen. "Max informed him. "She broke me out...." 

"Out?" 

"Do you know what they do to mutants in Germany, _Vater_." 

Charles cleared his throat roughly and quickly erased Max saying the word from everyone's mind. It wouldn't do for the boy to be discovered to be Magneto's son so early. He would have too many enemies. 

"I do not." Magneto said, "Please educate me." 

Max slid the black sweatband on his right wrist down to reveal a number. 24005.

All the metal in the area began to creak and strain. 

"They reopened the camps?" Magneto demanded. 

"Ja." Max said sliding the sweatband back up. "Only for mutants. For now. I got caught....Mutter died getting me out. I couldn't use my powers very well back then. I still can't."

"Eric." Charles said calmly. "Do I need to have Jean calm you down? Now is not the time to lose your temper, old friend." 

It was clear that Magneto was too far gone. 

Charles sighed shaking his head. 

"His helmet is off." Charles said. "Jean, if you would." 

A red-haired woman walked forward and put her left hand to her head. She held her right one out palm out toward Magneto. 

"It's okay. Please, calm down. I'm really sorry that I have to do this without your permission." Jean said and it was clear that she meant every word. "AH!" she was soon shaking as she connected. "AH!" 

"Jean!" A man wearing a visor cried. 

"So much rage. So much hate..." Jean said as tears filled her eyes. She was soon crying but Magneto was calming down. She collapsed when it was over. 

"I'm sorry, Eric we couldn't afford to have you lose control." Charles said as Cyclops held Jean and tried to calm her. 

"Yes, you were right to do so." Magneto agreed and cleared his throat. "I am fine now. No need for your anti-mutant weapons. I will do no harm here." 

The President wasn't so sure but he ordered everyone to stand down. He hadn't known Germany had reopened the camps either.

"Max, was it?" He asked the teen. The teen nodded. "Do you have proof of these camps opening again? I ask because it goes against the Geneva Convention...." 

"That only applies during times of war." Max sighed shaking his head. "I am well educated even if I did not go to school, sir. But if you were to look at the old Sachsenhausen Camp you will see that it is up and running again. I heard while I was there that Auschwitz in Poland was up and running again as well but I have no proof as I am of pure German descent I was kept in Germany." 

"I hate to bring up bad memories." The President sighed. "But I need to know more. Will you come to my office tomorrow? You and every mutant here. I will explain my idea to you then." 

"Uh...yes, sure...." Max said rubbing the back of his head. "Just be sure to tell your daughter that I still can't give her another show. I'm spent."

The President actually laughed. 

"I will explain it to her."

Max nodded and sighed wondering what was going on. Technically speaking he was in the country illegally and he wondered if the President had figured that out yet. He looked back at his Vater he'd waited five years to meet the man but he was exhausted and needed some sleep. He went back inside and passed out.

* * *

Max stood in the Oval Office listening to the plan he'd already been filmed telling the President what he'd experienced during his time in Germany as a Mutant. 

"You want me to make a Mutant Gypsy Troupe that would go around performing for people?" Max asked when the President was done talking. "We're not freaks, sir. I did what I had to in order to survive. You're basically asking us to be a circus and let people laugh and point at us. We're people too."

"I am not asking that of you." the President sighed, "I'm sorry if that was how it sounded. I am new to office, yes, and was an unpopular choice do you know why?" 

"No, sir."

"I support mutant rights." the man explained. "I agree that you are people. You may or may not be your own race but I don't care. I'm asking you to form a safe place for mutants, where they can learn to control their powers while holding down a job so that they have money to live. There are people who will point and laugh yes. People who will fear you that is certain but I believe that this venture would help Mutants..." 

"I am not American so you can not order me to do this." Max said then he sighed. "But I am in your country illegally as I'm sure you know by now. You could have me deported in a snap..." he knew it was true when he looked in President's eyes. He sighed again. "What's to stop us from being a threat? We could gather mutants quickly how will you contain us?" 

"I believe there are good mutants and bad mutants. Just like there are good humans and humans." The President answered. "I will let you police yourselves. I will make you a deal, Max. Do this for a year. One year, and regardless if this fails or not I will grant you citizenship and give you a passport."

Max stiffened. He could stay legally? 

"and if I don't I get shipped back to Germany and right back up in Sachsenhausen." Max sighed, shaking his head. "This is not a choice. I will not go back there. So I will do this for you."

* * *

Eric was not pleased that they were more or less all being blackmailed into this. He followed his new son back to his campsite and decided that he was going to have to kill the so-called King of the Sinti Clan. It was clear that the man had been abusing the teen. 

"Please, don't!" Max asked softly as he looked up at him. "We'll form our own clan but please don't kill him." 

"Eric." Charles sighed shaking his head. 

"Please, _Vater_." 

"Very well." Eric conceded. "He will be tortured by not having you here making him money anyway."

" _Danke, Vater."_ Max said with a sigh of relief. "But now we have an issue of where to get the trailers and equipment that we need. I don't suppose that I can do what I did to get this stuff." 

"You may still be a Gypsy, Max but you no longer need to steal." Charles informed. 

"I didn't _need_ to steal anything." Max said with a smug smirk that made Eric laugh. "Look at me. I just need to flirt and people give me things. Even with the eyes. Stealing was just part of my culture and let's admit it a bit of a rush."

* * *

Charles ended up buying them everything they needed much to Max's annoyment. Max wasn't taking it well that he wouldn't be allowed to steal anymore. He was wondering why he was listening to Charles Xavier. He should be listening to his Vater and adopting his Vater's ideals not Charles' but his Vater hadn't said anything to correct Charles so Max figured that he'd play along for now. 

It had taken a week to get everything together and he was feeling much better now especially since he'd been getting food every day. He was ready for another show. 

"I want to see what you can do." Charles told Max. "I'm afraid that I missed your show."

"Well, you can catch tonights." Max said stretching out. "I'll need people skilled in Martial Arts and swords. I'll also need several objects to blow up that no one will miss. We normally go with sandbags." 

"You're putting on a show?" Logan asked from where he was standing smoking a cigar. "How will you advertise if you want to put one on tonight?" 

"My reputation proceeds me in some communities." Max informed. "I need only tell a few people and the word will get around rather quickly. We'll have a full house."

* * *

"He wasn't joking." Jean hissed as she finished pulling on a boot then a necklace. "A full house and not all of them are European and Asian. Are we really going to do this?"

"The Professor wants us to put on a show." Storm said walking over. "Let's do this." 

The crowd was in awe of the mutants and the way that they used their powers. 

Max did his normal act then pulled his sash down to cover his eyes and the crowd roared loudly. 

"He's doing it blindfolded?" Cyclops cried from backstage. 

"This show is great." Quicksilver was just suddenly standing at his side eating popcorn. "What's he doing?" 

Magneto and Jean nodded to each other from their different sides of the ring and then sent things hurtling at Max. 

Max was shocked by how much harder it was having people using powers to throw things at him was then exploding things on wires. Jean and Magneto would try to throw him off and test him. One thing controlled by Jean almost hit him before he blew it up he was sure that she'd lost control and someone else had taken over.

He pulled his sash back up and waved to the roaring crowd and gave sweeping bows. When he left the tent he sweat-dropped there was the president's daughter. Geesh, did she really like watching him making things explode that much. He was even more shocked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping off with her Secret Service guards swarming her. 

He'd been right Jean had reached her limits during the show and someone named Scarlet Witch had taken over for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Logan is not 5'3" like he's said to be in the comics but taller. Sorry if this bugs you. 
> 
> By the way, looking for Max a mutant name. Tossed out a few suggestions willing to take more.

Max was shocked beyond shocked. His _Vater_ had just introduced him to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver his eldest siblings. He was told that he had another sister named Polaris as well but she wasn't there. 

"You are so handsome." Wanda said hugging her little brother. "How old are you?" 

"Eighteen." Max informed. "I'm eighteen-years-old." 

They were outside and Max's eyes were following Logan who was shirtless and carrying something very heavy on one shoulder. The man was hot as fuck and he wanted that bad. 

"So you're legal here in the States." Pietro said, following his brother's line of sight. "I wouldn't go there, little brother." 

Max looked away a blush coating his cheeks. 

"I was just admiring the view." Max snapped back sounding childish. Then seemed to realize what he said. "I mean..that is to say...."

"You are so cute." Wanda giggled. "Don't worry, sweetie, it's okay with us. You don't have to hide it. Lorna won't mind either don't worry." 

Max sighed in relief. 

"Mutter accepted me as well though she was not pleased with the age that I started experimenting." Max said softly. "Did you guys come to join us?" 

"We were raised Rom." Pietro explained. "We thought we'd travel with you for a while." he shrugged. "We're getting tired of staying in one spot."

"I know the feeling." Max nodded. "Are we sharing?" He motioned to his trailer. 

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Pietro smirked. "Don't worry, I'll clear off when you bring someone home."

"I'll do the same." Max agreed and they shook hands.

Max noted that Eric had been watching the whole time and hadn't said anything. He also noted that Wanda hadn't let go of him. His eyes locked back onto the shirtless Logan. Damn, he was hot. He had to stop watching or the man would catch him. 

"He already knows you want him." Eric informed his youngest son and watched the boy look at him curiously. "He can smell your lust." 

Max's whole body went crimson as he blushed. 

"Brother-dear, your body is heating up." Wanda said, "It's okay, I'm sure Logan is used to it besides you're of legal age but I have to warn you..." she kissed his temple. "He's got a thing for Jean even though she's with Scott. He's got a real crush on her."

* * *

Logan could of course hear everything they were saying and could indeed smell Max's lust for him. He liked what he saw the boy was good-looking but he was once again battling his feelings for Jean. She'd been paying more attention to him lately and was fighting with Scott. He hated when she did this because he knew that she would go back to Scott but there was always that slim chance that kept his love for her alive. He knew it was going to lead to heartbreak but he couldn't help himself. It wouldn't be fair to start something with the boy when he couldn't fully commit.

He'd noticed Max watching him over the week that he'd been here. He hoped the boy chose someone else. There were sure to be a lot of good-looking men coming to join them.

* * *

"I wonder if you have an affinity for Magic." Wanda said as she sat on Pietro's bed filing her nails. Max had explained his entire Power to them including the screen. "You said you could create your own skills?" 

"Well, yeah," Max said, taking his vest off and tossing it on to his dresser as he sat on his bed. "I mean if I do something repeatedly I get a skill for it eventually. Like when I learned to pick locks so we could steal some money. It was shortly after Mutter and I went on the run. Mutter said that she needed to teach me to be Gypsy and had wanted to teach me her heritage since I was little but my step-dad wouldn't let her raise me like that. I was really bad at it back then but after my fourth time trying I got the **Lockpicking** skill. So if you want to teach me magic I might be able to do it. I mean Self-Detonation was just the first power to manifest after I got my screen power. I think it was because of what I was doing when it manifested." 

"Oh, what were you doing?" Pietro asked appearing next to his brother on his bed. 

"Er..." Max blushed. "I was being given my first blow-job by my teacher in his apartment." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I realize now that he was a pedophile but at the time I didn't exactly understand and went along with it because I was curious. From the start, it felt like my body was on fire and nothing exploded the first time I.." he cleared his throat. "you know....came...but the second time I made the doors explode." 

"How old were you?" Eric asked.

"13." Max answered. "Mutter yelled at me when she found out what I was doing when my powers manifested."

Eric nodded he knew the child was his because Max looked just like he did at that age maybe his son's skin was a little darker and seemed permanently kissed by the sun but it wasn't darker by much plus the boy had shown him pictures of his mutter and he remembered the woman. Magda's younger sister. He would have never thought it would result in a child. He was beginning to question if Magda's family held the X-Gene as well or was his just powerful enough to make all of his children mutants. Not that he minded of course. 

He watched as Wanda tried to teach Max a spell he hadn't paid attention to hear what kind. 

**Expansion Spell-1**

**Magic has been unlocked.**

**Skill trees have been unlocked.**

Max was expanding the front of the trailer with the door making the room bigger by two square feet before he was out of MP and fell to his knees sweating and panting. 

"I just had a wonderful vision, _Vater_." Max breathed as Pietro lay him on his bed. "We can turn this place into a mansion on the inside and then we can all live here protected from everyone. It would be safer for everyone because we wouldn't be so spread out."

"It is a wonderful vision indeed." Eric agreed. "Wanda will help you." 

"I want to do myself, sister." 

"That's not the only way to help." Wanda said kissing his forehead. "Rest now, brother."

"Mmhmm." Max said and fell asleep.

* * *

Eric told Charles of Max's idea while they played chest that night. Scott and Jean were running laps as a form of punishment as their latest fight had ended up with Storm having had a fall and gotten a cut on her head. Logan was lounging nearby reading with Pietro. Wanda was healing Ororo or Storm. 

"It is a wonderful idea. Does he know of the school perhaps?" 

"I hadn't gotten around to telling him." Eric admitted. "He said he had a vision of it after Wanda taught him an expansion spell and he collapsed."

"Did he tell you what he can do?" Charles wondered. "Is full power."

Eric told them everything. 

"I do believe his potential can be limitless." Wanda pipped up. "He said he gets skills for things after using them just a few times. He picked up the spell so easily. I think he might be able to learn anything. Should we call him Power? Power House?"

"Professor, can we stop?" Jean cried.

"No, keep running." Charles answered absently. "You two know better than to use your powers like that." 

Both moaned and swore to themselves that they wouldn't lose their tempers that bad again as they kept running. 

"They are not children anymore, Charles yet, you still punish them like this?" 

"It is because they are not children anymore that I punish them like this." Charles replied to his old friend. "I can't very well take away their dessert or t.v. privileges, like I used to now, can I? No, when they misbehave now they are punished accordingly." 

Logan snorted as Ororo laughed. Logan never got punished but they were snorting and laughing because Scott and Jean did and often mostly because of their fights. 

"I have contacted a few people I know that might be open to joining us." Eric said suddenly. 

"As have I." Charles agreed.

* * *

Max sat on a stump eating his breakfast and lost in thought. Their next stop would be Arlington and they would move out tonight after a show. 

"What's on your mind, kid?" Logan asked. 

Max started and glanced beside him wondering when Logan had sat down next to him. 

"I was thinking about my power." Max told the group. "It's like a game so I was wondering if you would all allow me to try something. It won't hurt or cause you any pain or anything." 

"Well, if it won't cause damage to anyone I think it would be fine, Max." Charles said diplomatically. 

Max was shocked and pleased to learn that he could make a party. He did and then invited all of them. 

"Oh, it's saying we're locked into our power trees." Scott said, reading his new screen. "That makes sense. We were more or less born with these powers so it of course would lock us into them." 

"I have points to spend on my power tree." Wanda gasped. "Oh, hello..." She pressed something and read it. "I can put points towards Magic Control." 

"YES, PLEASE!" everyone excluding Max said instantly.

"Yes, of course, I have craved control for so long. Oh, little brother, you have given me a wonderful gift if this works." Wanda said. She actually felt the shift as she invested the points. "Yes, I can feel the control only a little but it's there." 

"I feel it too." Jean cried they looked to her to see her looking at her hands. "I had points to spend and Psi Control option." 

Jean was almost in tears. 

Max was looking over the trees he had access to. He had a Thief Skill tree, Self Detonation skill tree, Senses Skill tree, and Magic Skill tree. He also had five points to spend. He hummed to himself as he looked them over. He put a point into Enhanced Hearing on his Senses Skill tree. It was the only one he could access on that tree. 

**Enhanced Hearing-1**

"AH!" he screamed covering his ears. "Bad idea! Bad idea! AH!" 

Logan chuckled. 

"You get used to it, Kid." he said, he'd been reading what the boy could do over his shoulder. "He just unlocked Enhanced Hearing. It's only level 1 though. I'll teach him to control it." 

When he got over the initial assault on his eardrums he put points into **Detonation Control-1** and **Magic Control-1** then wondered what to do with his other two points. Nothing else would unlock for now. His Thief Skill tree wasn't offering anything right now. He decided to keep the points back for later. He rubbed his ears tonight was going to be hell. He'd been stupid to pick that skill up.


End file.
